


Avvolto dal rosso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [95]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demons, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il legame profondo, ma malato tra Ivan e Terzo.
Series: Le note della vita [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	Avvolto dal rosso

Avvolto dal rosso

Le stelle del cielo notturno erano coperte da dei pesanti nuvoloni, fuori dalla finestra.

Rosario guardava la luce rossastra delle alte fiamme sfrigolanti nel camino. Espirò pesantemente e si voltò, Ivan era steso a faccia in giù nel letto. La testa calva riportava delle piccole cicatrici, le stesse molto più grandi, sempre con il taglio di una forbice, a scavare la sua schiena. 

Alti demoni rossi si alzavano ai lati delle pareti, incappucciati, cantavano canti religiosi storpiati.

Rosario serrò gli occhi, rabbrividendo.

_ “Cosa ti succede? Cos’hai, boss?!” gemette Rosario, vedendo il russo ripiegarsi su  _ _ se _ _ stesso. _

_ Quest’ultimo gettò indietro la testa, urlando, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi. Le sue gambe si ripiegarono, i peli strapparono i suoi pantaloni, mentre diventavano zampe caprine ripiegate, un’impalcatura di corna crebbe sulla sua testa. _

_ “Aiuto! Aiuto!  _ _ Hibari _ _ , aiuto! Qualcuno!” invocò il Capitano dei Varia.  _

_ Il demone lo raggiunse con un colpo, all’impatto la sua vista si riempì di rosso. Il suo sangue macchiò il pavimento con uno schizzo. _

< Come faccio ad essere vivo? Mi chiedo se sia successo davvero > pensò Rosario, massaggiandosi la gola. 

Guardò la lama di un pugnale, posato sul comodino di Terzo Vongola e sorrise.

_ “Tieni questo. Lui è come me, la lama che ti difenderà sempre” disse Rosario, porgendo un pugnale ad Ivan, che lo afferrò con dita tremanti. _

Sentì Ivan sbadigliare e borbottare qualcosa. Afferrò un laccio dal comodino e lo utilizzò per legarsi i capelli, piegandosi in avanti.

“Boss?” domandò.

Ivan socchiuse gli occhi e con la mano massiccia lo afferrò per la coda di cavallo, traendolo a sé. 

Le loro figure erano in parte coperte dai drappi rossi che calavano dal baldacchino del grande letto.

“Tu sei la mia tentazione” soffiò Ivan, posando un bacio sulle labbra di Rosario.

“Dovreste riposare, tra poche ore dovrete recitare le preghiere del mattino” gli ricordò dolcemente il Capitano dei Varia.

Ivan lo fece stendere sulle lenzuola candide, che con l’unica fonte di luce nella stanza, diventavano rosso sangue.

< Mi distruggerai > pensò il russo. Accarezzò i fianchi dello spadaccino, posandogli una serie di baci nell’incavo del collo.

“Ho poche ore prima di vederti tornare da tua moglie, fammene approfittare” soffiò.   
“Mi avete sposato voi a lei” gli ricordò Rosario, coricandosi sul suo petto villoso.

< Ed io gliel’ho permesso. Non so di preciso quando mi sono così legato a lui dall’essere pronto ad attraversare una strada con gli occhi bendati, durante il passaggio di carri e carrozze > pensò.

Ivan lo guardò con occhi desiderosi, soffiando: “Sei così bello”. Gli mordicchiò il labbro e lo succhiò. “Il rosso ti dona”. Aggiunse.

< Sento la mancanza di quando era riuscito ad essere allegro. Volando per queste sale, accompagnato dai bambini, lontano dalla Russia, sembrava un altro.

Quando è con me, però, sembra quasi più dolce, come se potessi col tempo curare le sue pene, risanare le sue cicatrici.

Tutto il resto è solo un orribile brutto sogno > pensò Rosario, rabbrividendo. Sentiva una sensazione di gelo all’altezza del petto, a cui corrispondeva uno strato di ghiaccio che si formava sulle finestre.

  
  



End file.
